Trouble in the Ghost Zone
by Maj156
Summary: Pariah is dead and new king is ruling but what happens when Pariah somehow comes back to life with the help of some dangerous ghosts? The new King has to deal with that and somehow keep the other ghosts safe. He decides to go ask for the help of the Ghost hunters in the human world. Will they help or shoot him instead? They will find out who this king is and it will be a shocker!
1. Chapter 1

**I am here with another story. I really hope this one is going to be a good one. I had this idea for a while but i finally got the energy to write it up and put it up. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. I think that who it is...**

* * *

Prolouge

The green sky glowed brightly, purple cloud like figures floated high above. Everything seemed calm and peaceful, but under that sky chaos ensued. Screams filled the air as families were being killed. Blood littered the ground. One man stood in the middle with an insane smirk on his face as he took in the violence.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" asked a soldier to the man.

"Kill everyone, leave no soul alive."

"You won't get away with this!" someone shouted. The tall man turned to the voice irritated. He walked to the one who spoke to see a young boy.

"And what, pray tell, gives you that idea?" He asked the boy with a strange smirk.

"The King shall save us!" The boy shouted glaring at the man with eyes that told he believed what he was saying. The man looked at him for a moment before he spoke slowly.

"You are beyond help, boy."

"I don't mean us here. The other ghosts in the world. I speak of us as a whole. The king shall save us and bring salvation to those who you have killed here." The man looked at the boy with a look of disgust. He bent down to gaze at the boy at eye level. Then he smiled.

"Well then, you are a very trusting young man. How bout I squish that trust? He's not going to save you or any other ghost. I will kill him and take the throne and begin my reign of terror. How does that sound, little boy?" The man sneered. The boy looked at him defiantly.

"I don't believe you! He will save the Ghost Zone from you, you monster!" The boy spit in the man's face. The said man stood up and looked at the boy.

"Such defiance. I shall have fun breaking that resolve. I'm taking this one prisoner!" He shouted to one of the soldiers.

"But my Lord, we aren't to take war prisoners. Orders of Lord Mikhail."

"Yes but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I took this one. When I break him, he will make a good addition to the army."

"I won't go!" he turned to run but was caught my the tall man again.

"Where do you think your going?" The boy struggled and then stopped when a soldier pulled a woman out of a home. He paled and watched as they struck her and as she died the boy screamed.

"Mother! NO!" The man looked at the boy in surprise. Then he got a smirk as he saw the boy start crying.

"Bring everyone here and kill them." The soldiers complied and brought every person there and started killing them. The boy stared in horror.

"No, stop it!" He turned his head away only to have the man turn his head back to the horrific scene.

"Why do you do this?" the boy asked. The man laughed.

"Because I have orders and I love to see the terror spread."

"Who are you?" The boy asked again.

"Pariah Dark."

**LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~**

Chapter 1

Darkness shrouded the room and the person that slept on the giant double sized king bed seemed to be sleeping peacefully at first glance but look closer and you could see the thin sheet of sweat that covered his skin, his furowed brow and his deep breaths. He was restless in his sleep until he sat up quickly and a scared look upon his handsome, chisled, and young face. He looked around the room for a moment trying to get his bearings. His deep gasping breaths filled the silence. He sat for a moment before he remembered his dream and faster then the eyes could see he jumped out of his bed grabbed his cloak and ran out to find his adviser, Clockwork.

He finally got to the room in which his adviser was in. He knocked hard and after a while he knocked again. He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a man whose appereance always changed from toddler to young adult to old man. Currently he looked like a pissed teenager. When he saw the paniced look on the young mans face he quickly ushered him in. Luckly the adviser and the commander of the army lived next to each other because when the man was knocking on Clockworks door the commander came too knowing something was wrong if the man was knocking at the door so early. The commander let himself in just in time to hear what the man had to say to Clockwork.

"We have a problem Clockwork. There was an attack in the indian region, specificly the Apache Island. One of our officers was killed there."

"What happened?" The commander spoke up making the young man turn to him.

"Pariah Dark happened." The two men gasped.

"But Your Majesty, Pariah is dead. You killed him yourself."

"I know that, Skulker!" he hissed. "I don't understand it either. I have a really bad feeling about what his plans are. The officer didn't hear what he was planning so I don't know but I know it can't be good, I mean this is Pariah."

"Yes, what you say is correct. Unfortunently, I can't see what his plans are either. But what I don't understand is he handed the kingdom, power and rulership over to you when you killed him. I think he wants to take it back but if he's dead how then did he come back?" Clockwork mussed. The other two looked deep in thought when the King doubled over clutching his head in pain. He fell to the floor with pain written all over his face. Skulker went to him in a panic.

"Sir, whats the matter?" He looked to Clockwork hoping that the old bat would know but the look on the time ghost's face told the commander that he didn't know either. Finally the pain subsided and the King stood up, rather unsteady like. He looked at Clockwork with silent tears running down his pale face.

"I can feel them dieing. It's painful. I don't like that feeling." He looked down at the floor. Clockwork and Skulker studied each other then went to comfort the young King.

"It will be fine I assure you. We will figure out whats going on and then defeat it like all the others." Clockwork said patting the Kings back. The king looked up at the Timekeeper.

"But this times different Clockwork."

"How so?" This time Skulker spoke.

"To many people are dieing. It's not something small, especially when Pariah is concerned. It still doesn't make sense how he came back. Unless-" He stopped short and then his eye widened and he looked almost scared. When the two other ghosts were going to ask what was wrong the King started talking again.

"Why didn't I think of that possibility?" He asked talking to himself and started pacing the room. Everyonce and a while you would see him wince but he would keep pacing deep in thought. Finally Clockwork spoke up.

"What didn't you think off?"

"The Shadows." He deadpanned. The two ghosts eyes widened and if their skin was a normal tone they would have paled alot.

"But they have been banished and can't leave the Dark Realm. You made sure of that."

"Yes but remember when I killed Pariah, I put him in the Dark Realm. I was assuming it was in a place where The Shadows couldn't get to him but I was wrong. The Shadows can bring anyone back to their afterlife but with a price. Eternal servitude. Pariah is under their rule, he has to listen to them."

"That makes sense!" Skulker exclamied. "And if they get rid of you they can make Pariah free them to be let loose once again. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Well if I didn't think of it first then no one would have thought it for awhile." Clockwork stated giving Skulker that 'DUH!' look. Skulker glared at him.

"Knock it off. We need to think of a strategy to stop them." The king sighed and looked at the floor, "We are going to need help. We need to go to the Human World. The hunters can help. Plus we need a place to hid just in case he gets this far." Just as he finished that sentance the door burst open and there was one of the officers that he had sent to the Plant Planet.

"What is it?" The king asked. The officer looked tired, ragged and beat.

"Pariah, he attacked Plant Planet and he is headed this way. You need to evacuate. Quickly!" The officer said before passing out. The king went to him to asses the damage, he wasn't hurt as bad as he was tired. He stood up and looked to Skulker.

"Gather your troops to protect the ghosts who are going to evacuate. Clockwork, get ready to flee and make sure my secret places are locked and hidden. There are things there that need to remain secret. I will go get dressed and call to all the ghosts. Dismissed!" At that word they two ghosts got busy. The king left the room and ran to his room and got his garments, the crown, and staff. He dressed into a black shirt that the collar was red and so were the gloves. His pants were black with a red belt and boots that were red also. He had belts that criscrossed on his thighs, telling you that he was still young and that was the style he wore when he died. They were white which was different with his red and black attire. Next he pulled his hands into his long cloak. The base was black but the trim was red. He grabbed his crown and placed it on his head and his staff which suddenly turned into a sword and he clipped it to his belt on his waist. He looked around his giant room and ran to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he went to the back and pushed on a part of the back panel. It opened revealing a ring that glowed red. He grabbed it and stuck it into his pocket, closed the panel and then the drawer.

He turned and ran out the door. He turned and lifted his right hand. It glowed black and the door disappeared. He looked at it again before he ran down the hallway. Thru all of this he had dispersed his voice to that of every ghost in the ghost zone, telling them to evacuate to his castle he would have further orders after that. By the time he made it to the front courtyard it was overflowing with ghosts. They all looked paniced.

"Your Majesty, why the evacuation order?" One asked.

"The Shadows have started to act, they brought Pariah Dark back to afterlife and are using him for something that I haven't determined yet. He is headed here. He has destroyed the Apache Island and Plant Planet. I have a plan. You need to enter into this portal." He waved his hand and a red spining portal opened. They all looked catious. They trusted their King, but this was new.

"My Lord, what's in there?" Frostbite asked.

"An alternante dimention. This isn't to the Human Plane. I made this with my own power in cases of emergency. Now is that time. It is identical to the Ghost Zone. You will notice some differences but your homes will still be there. This is an order and you will all obey it for the safety of all of you. You will go and find your homes. Do not try and steal someone elses home, do not cause trouble, do not do anything that you know I would have a problem with. Am I understood?"

"Transparently." Every ghost said.

"Good. Frostbite you will be in charge of this realm until I come and tell you that all is well. No one can get in or out without my permission. Only I have the power to make a portal. You will all be safe. Now go!" He ordered.

"But my Lord, where will you go?"

"I will go to the human world to ask for more help. This is a battle that I can't win without help. Plus I need to think of a strategy first. When the crisis is over you will be allowed to come back. I give you my word. Now go before Pariah comes and knows what happened." They all obeyed and entered the portal. Once they were in he closed the portal and turned to the ones who stayed. To his surprise he saw Ember, The Lunchlady, Spectra, Pandora, Walker, and the Box ghost, why him the king didn't know but whatever. Clockwork and Skulker stayed but that was to be expected.

"You need to go too." he told the others.

"No we will help. We have powers too that will be of use." Ember said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please. We are strong enough to take care of ourselve. Plus we owe you for so much." Spectra said looking at him. So he just took it as that and then he opened another portal.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt. But thank you for the help." He said with a smile. They smiled back.

"Anything for our savior." The lunchlady said, "Cookie?" The King politely accepted knowing that if he said no she would get angry, he knew all about her qiurks. He turned toward the portal.

"Let us depart!" he said and flew thru the portal ending up in good old Amity Park.

* * *

**Done. Tell me what you think. Please it really helps. Heres how its gonna work. 3 reviews to get a new chapter... so if you don't want others to suffer or even your self please review. It's really not hard to push that button and tell me what you think of my totally and ridiculous story. Please and thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm back. So I only got one review even tho I asked for three to continue. I have to say that is a little sad but I am thankfull that someone reviewed. It did help. Alot of story alerts and favs which are always a good thing too and those make me happy also. So instead of 3 reviews I'll just try to update on a weekly basis. Key word TRY! It may not work out so if I miss a day or too... my bad. So here you are, this is my longest chapter. I wanted to get alot in and it helped that I was in the grove and I couldn't get out of it. Please forgive spelling errors. I may got back thru these and fix those. Please do tell me what you think. Thank you mickeygosen for reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 2

They all stood there in the alleyway waiting for the king to speak. He looked deep in thought. He didn't exactly know what to do at this point. He knew the the Ghost Hunters would be a valuable assest but he didn't know how to go about asking for their help. He knew that if a ghost showed up in front of them they would shoot to kill or shoot to experiment. No questions asked. He couldn't risk the other's lives that way. They were his friends and his allies. He would be fine but them, he didn't want to risk anything. Finally he came up with a plan. He turned to the others and spoke.

"I have a plan. You are all going to have to take on human forms. I can do that because I know that you don't have to capacity. So I will give you those bodies but you can't complain."

"As long as mine is beautiful I don't care." Spectra said. The King looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Right. Well here we go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that glowed red. He slipped it onto his finger and pointed it at them his entire being glowing red and pulsing with power, more so then ever. They felt tingly for a moment and then it was gone. Looking down they see themselves in human skin.

"Now that that's done, lets get a move on." The King said, turning he walked out of the alleyway into the sun.

**~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~**

-Sam-

"You guys won't believe what Jack just invented!" Maddie Fenton yelled excited. I giggled as I heard her and Jack in the lab working.

"Cool! What does it do?" Jazz asked from the couch with the remote. Tucker and I sat with her watching the news. They kept going on about how the new President of the U.S.A Vlad Masters was doing. I don't really care what the jerk does. In my personal opinion I think he's the reason that there is no life in this stupid town. 4 years ago the Ghost Boy left. The town hero just disappeared like a mist. Slowly. We started noticing it when Vlad became Mayor. The sightings of this boy was rare untill he just vanished all together. About a year later all the ghosts period stopped coming. The Fentons thought it was because of their hunting skills. I don't believe it for a minute. Frankly they suck. It was up to me, Tuck, and Jazz to look after the city with Phantom being gone. It was lonely after he was gone. No one talked about him. You never saw him flying thru the sky with a happy smile on his face. You never saw anything and eventually people started to forget about him, especially when the ghosts stopped apprearing too. It was hard to come to the terms that he was gone. I was starting to fall for him too and that was something I would never admit in a thousand years but it still didn't change the fact.

But the worst part about that, and all of us found it strange. Danny vanished too. The Fenton's thought it was because he was so depressed about Phantom leaving that he left too or something like that. I felt abondoned. First Phantom, then Danny. Tuck knew something and for some reason I felt like I should have too but I couldn't and still can't put my finger on it. Even Jazz seemed clued in. I did hit my head during a ghost hunt. I have slight amneisia I couldn't remember the last 6 months. I felt conflicted because there was something I know I should have known, a huge secret, but I can't. And for the longest time it pissed me off!

Tuck and I have been out of school for about a year now, I have been studing to become a lawyer while Tucker already has a job as a scientist of technology. He works at the labs here in Amity park. All in all we live a pretty good life to which I'm glad. But life is still sad without Danny. Why did he leave? Where did he go? What was he thinking? Was it Vlad that made him leave? These always plauged my mind when I think about him and I get depressed. I sighed and went to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rung. Because I was already up I went to answer it. I opened the door to see 8 people standing on the steps. The one in front being a gorgeous man with deep blue eyes. He was so handsome he made my heart swoon.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with such intense eyes that he looked like he was peering into my soul. I felt my cheeks warm and then he smiled. Her heart literaly stopped in her chest. He had to most perfect and beautiful smile known to man.

"I'm a friend of the Fenton's. I'm James." He said with a bow never taking his eyes off mine. He grabbed my hand and gave it a small kiss making my cheeks to go brighter.

"Um... Well come on in and I'll go fetch them for you." I said taking my hand from his and turning away from him. I heard a snort from behind me and then a smack. One of his companions must have done that and he hit them. I smiled at that. I didn't watch to make sure they followed me, I just went to the stairs that led to the lab.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. There's someone here to see you." I called down. I heard them stop moving and then I heard pounding footsteps. I jumped out of the way in time to see Mr. Fenton in all his orange jumpsuit glory come bounding from the steps. Mrs. Fenton wasn't far behind. I turned and followed to see Jack staring at the strange man.

"I don't know you. Who are you?" He asked glaring at the man. The man, James, started back with eyes as hard as diamonds. They stood like that for many seconds before James bowed his head.

"I beg of you. I need your help." He said looking at the floor in a bow. His companions looked alittle shocked but then it was gone. Tuck and Jazz had stood up at this point and came to me. Jack looked at James with surprised eyes then he frowned.

"I don't know you and yet you beg for help. What happened? Your car break down?" He said with a hearty laugh. James straighted and he glared so hard he could melt iron with the heat of his gaze. His eyebrow twitched as he glared. When Jack was done laughing he looked to James again and took a step back from the glare.

"I come here to ask for help and you laugh at me! What insolence! I will not be laughed at! My home, people, friends, my everything is on the verge of extinction and you laugh at me! I will not tolerate it!" He yelled his beautiful face twisted with rage, his eyes burned with the fire of anger, his body screamed dangerous. Even his companions backed up from him. He seemed to be shimmering as if letting of heat. Then his hair started moving, we were inside so I knew there wasn't a breeze. Finally one of his companions came and put a hand on James shoulder. James turned to him glaring. They stood that way for a moment before James relaxed. He went back to normal. The man who stopped him was a middle aged man with brown hair that was in a small ponytail, his eyes were green and he was wearing black jeans like James, with a purple shirt that a clock on it.

"Thank you, Clockwork." I was startled. That name. I knew that name. But where?

"Clockwork?" I hear Tucker ask. "Clockwork is that really you?"

"Tuck. You know him?" I asked. Tucker turned to me.

"I'll explain later Sam."

"Hello children. It's been awhile. Please, all will be explained at a later date. For now listen to what the Young master has to say." Clockwork said going back to the others. I turned to look at James. Young Master?

"Please forgive my outbust. I am under alot of stress. I come asking for help. My home-" he never finished because the door swung open to reveal the President in all his snobby, annoying, butt scratching glory. Yes he does scratch his butt... I've seen it, don't ask.

"Vladdy my man!" Jack yelled making James cringe. He covered his ears and backed away with a pained expression.

"Jack, please go away!" Vlad yelled back. Jack complied. This was normal.

"May I please finish?" James asked glaring again only at Vlad. The president looked at him with uninterested eyes.

"And who are you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't stop pissing me off. Now I'm going to finish even in it means me tieing you all up!" He yelled. Everyone felt power run from him. Vlad silently told him to finish.

"My home is being invaded by an evil man. He has the help of some people that I made sure they were gone long ago but they are using him to take my home and family from me. They want me dead. Please I need your help." He begged again.

"And prey tell, who is this evil man?" Vlad asked again in a bored tone.

"If your going to ask questions at least make it sound like your interested." One of James companions said. She was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt. She had one grey platforms and her hair was black with blue highlights. She wore strange make up and had a guitar case slung over he back. Vlad glared at her.

"Better watch what you say or I'll have you thrown in jail for speaking bad against your president."

"My President? Hah! That's a laugh! You don't own me. The only one who can do anything is my King and he is begging for help and you have the nerve to speak to him that way? You are so ungrateful. You won't believe how many times he has saved you pale ass skin!"

"Enough!" James yelled. "To answer your question, his name is Pariah Dark. I'm sure you know him, isn't that right Vlad Masters?" He said with an evil smirk. And for some reason I know I should know that name again. And again Tucker and Jazz know exactly who he's talking about. I'm left out... again. Vlad paled so much he looked dead.

"Well that explains some. But who are you exactly?" Vlad asked.

"You have no right to know me by name. You will call me Your Majesty." James said looking at Vlad. Vlad laughed.

"Your Majesty? Are you serious? I am below no one!"

"God." James deadpanned. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in god."

"Me either. I am above you." James said with uninterest.

"You are not!"

"Yes I am. You are ghost, no?"

"Um... Yes but only half!"

"Half or whole you are still ghost making me your leader. I am the king of the Ghost Zone. I am above you in all aspects."

"Not age!"

"Yes age, power, status, looks, sense of fashion and style. How does that sound?"

"No! I won't accept it!"

"You are such a fruit loop..." James said with a strange expression.

"I AM NOT!" Vlad yelled.

"I'm tired of this game." James sighed and rubbed his temple. He opened his eyes and the were red instead of the blue they used to be.

"I'll tell you what Vlad. If you can get me to bow you win and you are superior but I get you to bow I win."

"Deal." Vlad said with a grin. Black rings surrounded him and then he turned into a ghost known as Plasmius. I already knew about him. For some reason I remembered that. Vlad smirked knowing that this was going to be an easy win.

"I'll go first." He said. He started throwing pink ecto blasts at James. I was worried for the man. Vlad's blasts were destructive and deadly. Dust was everywhere. Vlad's smirk got wider as victory was in sight. We all waited for the dust to clear. When it did all of us were so shocked we couldn't manage to pick out jaws off the floor. James stood in the same spot he did when Vlad had thrown the blasts, with not a scratch on him. He brushed some dust off him and then looked at Vlad with a blank expression.

"That's it?" He asked. "Well then I guess it's my turn." At that he smiled like a mad man. He lifted his hand, pointed two fingers and then said one word, "Bow." Vlad grunted and struggled against an invisible force. For the moment he remained standing.

"Hah, seems like you can't make me bow." Vlad grunted out.

"Oh, I'm not done." He moved his fingers down alittle and then Vlad face planted into the ground into a bow position. James dropped his hand and smiled.

"Looks like I win."

"You cheated."

"I never specified what methods to use."

"Who are you really?" I asked genuinely curious.

"As I said before, the King of the Ghost Zone. I will show you my true form now." He looked at me before he lifted his hand again and this black mist covered him. When it finally faded there stood someone completely different. His hair wasn't black, it was snow white. It was long and braided slung over his shoulder. His eyes were now blood red with snake slitted pupils. Those scared me. His skin was so pale he almost looked invisible. His clothes were magnificent. A long flowing robe that had no sleaves was black with red trim. It looked like it was made of silk or something. His shirt was tightly fit and showed off his muscels, stopping just above his belly button you got to see his abs. The sleeves stopped above the elbows, it was black. His gloves were red as were his boots that stopped under his knees. His pants were black also with a red belt but what was strange was that he had belts that criss crossed on his thighs and they were white. He had two tribal tattooes on either side of his belly button they almost looked like wings. He had a sword clipped to his side. He bowed.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am the King, King Phantom. Now that you know, I wish to officially ask you, please help me. Pariah Dark is ramaging and my power alone isn't enough."

"You're a ghost, how can we trust you?" Maddie asked. I felt the same way. I never really trusted ghosts. They always hurt people.

"You have no reason to trust me. I am a King with extraordinary powers and a ghost no less. You have ever reason to shoot me but as you can see I am not armed and I will make no offense move against you. I come as a friend asking for help. If Pariah gets the Ghost Zone then he will come here and try to take over. And with the help he has this time he will successed and we will be powerless to stop him."

"True. I'm still not sure."

"I am reluctant to tell you this but if you help me I will tell you who I really am."

"But My Lord!" one of his companions shouted. He was tall and well built with a tight black shirt with silver pants. He had a skull tattoo on his forearm. His hair was green and so were his eyes.

"No but's! It's my decision. What do you say Fenton's?"

"Fine but tell us first and what happened to make all the ghosts stop coming? Why did Phantom disappear?" Maddie asked. The Kings eyes softended and he looked sad.

"That is quite a story. Well you can blame Phantom's vanishing act on Vlad Masters. When he made the anti ghost act Phantom had not choice. Everytime he came out the Guys In White would hunt him and try to kill him. He knew it would be safer in the Ghost Zone so he left also knowing that if he left maybe the other ghosts would follow. Having no where to go he went to the only person that he knew and trusted with his life, Clockwork. For many a moon Phantom lived and helped Clockwork. Then someone awakened Pariah Dark again. It was Phantom's job to stop him, knowing that if Pariah got loose then he would terrorize his home. Confronting Pariah by himself was a scary thing for the young boy but his years with Clockwork had made him stronger and ready for anything.

After getting beaten hard, with bruises sprouting on every inch of his skin, scratches, gashes and burns littered his skin but he kept going. Finally he beat Pariah down and struck the final, deadly blow. As Pariah was laying dying he knew that Phantom was the person to take the throne. He handed his power, land, kingship, everything to the young phantom boy. Thus a new King was borm. Many ghosts were scared at this, but they grew to trust him. He was a very good king. He loved his subjects, he was just, merciful, loving and forgiving. He knew how his people felt. He understood. He still does to this day.

During his rule he sealed away every ghost portal. None remaines. As you know, your portal's don't work. It's like there's a wall. He sealed them too. He reasoned that the ghosts should stay in their rightful place. There should be no going back and forth for ghost or humans. It has been that way for many years. The people love him. His enemies are now his closest friends as you have seen. The ghost that hunted him for his pelt is the Commander of his Army. The ghost that hated him for ruining her source of energy, is now his musician and close friend. The ghost that wanted to bury him in a mountain of meat, is now his cook and man does she cook good food. The ghost that wanted his energy for her beauty, is now his counsler and helps his clothing problems. And then theres his one and closest friend, his advisor, the one who knows all his secrets and feelings, Clockwork. The one who took him in when there was no one who wanted him, who trained him and helped him thru everything. He lives a good life, but now he is need of your help. His home, friends and family are being threatened. He needs help to save that. Please help me!" He begged again. All thru out his speech I remembered everything about ghost hunting with Phantom, Danny. I can't believe I forgot. I was about to speak again when Jack spoke.

"But you didn't tell us who you were."

"I did. I am Danny Phantom. But there is another name I used to go by that you would know better. You may not believe me but I speak the truth. I'm Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, younger brother to Jazz Fenton." There was tense silence for the longest time before the Fenton's face twisted in rage.

"LIES!" Jack cried and pulled out an ecto gun. This one was new, this was the one that they were working on in the lab.

"No don't shoot!" I shouted but I was too late. There was a loud bang and I turned to look at Danny just in time to see some fear before it disappeared and was replaced with determination. He took that missile full brunt. He was shoved into the wall with a bang. I turned to the Fenton's. Jazz, Tuck and I went to them.

"How dare you! You shot him!"

"Yes because he lies. I will not believe any ghost that lies. Never!" Jack shouted.

"But that was your son!" We all shouted back.

"You don't honestly believe that!"

"Jack listen to the children, they know." This time it was Vlad. We all turned to him to see him standing up.

"Daniel Phantom won't ever lie. He's telling the truth, I have seen him with my own eyes, change back from being a ghost. He's like me, a Halfa."

"But," Maddie never finished it, the people standing in the corner rushed to their fallen King. The dust had cleared to reveal Danny. Before he stood proud and glorious but now after being hit he looked horrible. There was a giant hole in his chest with green ectoplasm flowing. The sad part was that he was still awake. He stared at Jack with sad eyes. His friends helped him up much to his discomfort. He cried out several times and somehow managed to slip from the their grasp. Then the big man with the skull tattoo turned and glared at Jack.

"How dare you raise a weapon against the King. You shall pay!" He shouted and lept forward. Jack lifted his gun ready to shoot.

"ENOUGH!" The shout filled the whole house. The man stopped in mid air before turning to the hurt king on the floor. He floated back and then kneeled in front of him.

"My sincere apologizes, My Lord. It shall not happen again."

"It better not. I understand where you're coming from, Skulker but please don't hurt them."

"Yes my Leige." The man, Skulker, stood up and went to help the King up. The hole had closed up much to my great relief. I heard Jazz and Tucker sigh in relief next to me.

"I still don't believe you and I'm still not sure if I will help you but I will not shoot you again. I will show you to the guest room. Your... friends can stay with you." Jack said with a hint of malice.

"I really appriciate it, Jack Fenton." The King said limping after Jack. I couldn't believe it. Danny was back, after 4 years he came back. I was so happy I could have jumped for joy but with all that had happened I decided that was better left for later. I watched as Danny followed Jack and as the other ghosts followed Danny. He had really grown since he had been gone, so much that he didn't seem like the same person. He was definently kingly now. I'm glad that he's okay. I can sleep deeply knowing that everything is okay with him. And I remember everything now. It was like being with him trigged something. I turned to Tucker and smiled.

"He's back!" We shouted.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed and please... Please... PLEASE! Review. I'm begging. *On hands and knees begging* PLease. It really helps get me motivated to write chapters faster so that you can read them. So as I said I will try to update weekly, no promises but I'll try. **


End file.
